1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is the subject matter of Disclosure Document No.: 349715 filed in the PTO on Mar. 8, 1994, and it is respectfully requested that this document be retained beyond the two-year period so that it may be relied upon as evidence of conception of the invention during the prosecution phase of this application, should the need arise.
The instant invention relates generally to hat racks and more specifically it relates to a hat hanger and display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hat racks have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold various hats therein. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.